dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xebenkeck
As a demon Can someone tell me where we got the confirmation that this guy is a demon. With a name like xebenkeck he does sound demonish, but where has it been explicitly confirmed that this guy is a demon? The achievements exorcist is not enough to describe him as a a demon, we can only speculate what it means. Balitant (talk) 22:04, February 27, 2011 (UTC) She (or are all demons men?) is most certainly a Demon. Not only does she have the Desire Demon look, Idunna says that the tomes (and thus probably also the Grimoire) are protected by Demons. Unless it's some kind of mage possessed by a Desire Demon. Perez Escuda (talk) 17:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Current builds? I am wondering what is meant by this: "In current builds this final tome may be read and the quest still completed, giving the +2 attribute points (Tome of the Mortal Vessel) and acting as if all books were destroyed." I am on my first play through of the game, so I don't know what "current builds" means. The statement almost makes it sound as though it is possible to complete the quest even if all books weren't destroyed, ("acting as if all books were destroyed.") Is there any clarification on this, or is the statement meaningless? (talk) 20:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :It is a reference to game build or version. Another way to say it would be 'what patch you're playing under'. The author could have simply said "under patch x.xx" which would have been more clear. As far as I know the way this quest works presently is as described in the article. If you destroy all books except the last one and read only the last one you get both the attribute points and the completed quest. Reading any other book results in the quest remaining incomplete. --RoseLegion (talk) 02:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The Forgotten Ones The Forgotten Ones = somebody involved with this wiki needs to make a page specifically for The Forgotten Ones. What are the Forgotten Ones? Enemies of the Elven Gods Reside in the Fade Partially Tricked by Fen'harel and trapped in the 'abyss' Powerful, demon-like creatures that related to mages, Fade, and Tevinter Speculation: Forgotten Ones were in the City that the Magisters entered, then corrupted the magisters with blood magic--creating the taint which is part magic and part Forgotten One corruption. Relation to the Old Gods? Forgotten Ones are the minds of the Old Gods trapped in the Fade and the dragons are their bodies? or they're not the same thing...because the Gaxkang probably would have went straight to find his dragon body (unless his was one of the ones destroyed already in a previous Blight?) (These are names found for sure...could be more and some may overlap) Gaxkang the Unbound Ishmael Xebenkeck Geldauran Daern'thal Anaris The Formless One (By Exender) :You're conflating forgotten ones (elven lore) with forbidden ones (the ancient demons described here and named in the lore). There isn't any direct relationship between the two that I've seen (which doesn't mean there isnt an indirect or an unknown relationship). (talk) 16:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC)